


Easily broken

by GalaxinTheNamulian



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, JFgogh, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxinTheNamulian/pseuds/GalaxinTheNamulian
Summary: When everyone graduated from high school they'd went to a college. The clone high gang met and took notice that something was off about Van Gogh. He was a lot more quieter and seemed like he was hiding something..but what?.
Relationships: Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hI. This is my first time doing a Jfgogh fanfic so yee. But i did watch clone high. Enjoy!.

Vincent slowly wakes up and looked at the time. "Hgghh..eight already?" Vincent groans. "I could barely sleep last night.." He thought. He gets up, walking towards his dresser to get dressed. "Better g-get ready..this is my first day of college after all" he said in an unhappy tone. He starts getting dressed putting on his blue jacket, tan undershirt , and cyan pants. He quickly puts his shoes and socks on. 

Vincent's mom knocks on the door while then opening the door. "Hey Vince, ready for your first day of college?" His mom asks him. " I suppose so.. " Vincent said. His mom hugs him and smiles to him. "You grew so fast. One day you were in middle school, the next you're in college" His mom chirped proudly. "H-Heh, yeah.." Vince sighed. 

" Well, we better get going!. Want me to drive you? " His mom asked. "Sure..t-thank you" he said as he nervously smiled at his mom. They both started to walk downstairs. Vince grabs a suitcase, going around the house to gather supplies and some clothes just in case. He walks back to his mom. "I-Im ready" he confirmed. His mom nods and opens the door. They both walk out heading to the car. He puts the suitcase into the car and gets in. His mom starts the car while getting in.

She starts to drive out while heading towards the college. It would take a few minutes. They lived pretty close to the school so it wouldn't take long. 

Vince looks out the window and noticed some clouds that looked like shapes. He tilts his head at the clouds, getting a bit lost by his thoughts. "Vince?. Vince?" Vincent 's mom said. Vince snapped out of it and looked at her. 

"O-Oh s-sorry. What's up?" Vince asks her. "We're here!" She chirped excitedly. "O-Oh. Well thank you for driving me here. I'll miss you" He said sadly. "I'll miss you too, now go out there and try your best alright?" His mom says . He nodded and goes out, grabbing his suit case and shutting the trunk. He waved goodbye to his mom as she'd driven away back to his house.

"W-Well..this is it. Just hope none of my old class.." He notices JFK, a jock that was from his old high school class. The jock that he'd been crushing on since middle school.

Vince looks at the ground while panicking in his mind.

"Should i talk to him?."

"Should i talk to him?."

"Should i?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this has mentions of bullying

"W-What?. Why would i like him?. And why should i talk to him?. He's never even noticed me that much when I was around " he reminded himself quietly. Jack quickly notices Van Gogh, and decided to call out to him. 

"Hey er uh, sunflower boy how are ya?" Jack asks Vince. Vince looked up at JFK nervously. "I-I'm alright, what about you?" Vince asks, getting a bit nervous. He walked closer to Jack. Cleo walks up to JFK while smirking. "Hey Jack~" she smirked as she'd gotten closer to him. 

"Oh uh, hey Cleo" JFK said to her, kind of uncomfortable. She'd look down to Vincent. "Oh..it's you. What are you doing here?" she said to him disgusted. Vince looked up at her being pretty annoyed. "Fuck off Cleo" Vincent said to her as he'd started to walk away. 

"What a weirdo" Cleo said as he was walking away. Van gogh walks into the college, noticing a group of boys that were hanging out with each other. One boy notices Vince and whispers to the others while smirking a bit. 

They walk up to Van gogh and circled around him, one kid pushing him down onto the floor hard while causing him to fall onto his suitcase. His hip started to hurt from landing ontop of his suitcase. A bit distracted from the pain, one of the kid's kicked him hard and caused him to yelp loudly. 

While JFK was talking to Cleo he notices something going on in the college. "Er uh, hold on. Something 's going on there.." JFK says. He walks towards and into the college to see what's happening and notices the group practically beating Van gogh up. 

He goes to the group of kids and pushed one of them out of the way making them fall onto the floor. He goes to Van gogh and picks him up, noticing how light he was since last time he saw him. He then starts running away from the group so he could help Van Gogh get the hell away from them. 

"Don't let em get away" one of the kids smirked. They nodded and chased after them. JFK looks around, looking for a place to hide with him. He then notices the men's bathroom. He runs into the bathroom and hid in a stall with Vince. 

" Hey er uh, sunflower boy you alright?-" JFK asks Van gogh. "Y-You..helped me?" Van Gogh said. " Well er uh of course!. You're my friend " JFK smiled. "Psh..i have no friends..i've been alone for so long" Van gogh says softly. "If you uh want I could be your friend! " JFK smiles. 

Vince looks up at him. "D-Do you..mean it?" Vince asks him happily . "Of course" JFK says to Vince. They then hear the bathroom door swinging open as the group walk into the bathroom. 

They start hearing banging on the doors as they'd swung each bathroom door open. Bam, bam, bam. It was getting closer and closer. Vince hoped that they didn't find him. He was terrified of what would happen.. 


End file.
